heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Azedari
A Z E D A R I This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. |-|Character= A P P E A R A N C E Physical Appearance Azedari doesn't belong to any tribe in particular but does have an appearance like a NightWing IceWing hybrid. with cold black scales. Her eyes are a bright light blue. Her horns are jagged and her left one has a crack through it which she wrapped around with white cloth with old blood stains on it. Around her arm is another old cloth covered in dark blood from an old wound. Her wings start out as feathered wings then end as membrane wings. Her spine is a frosty white with a blue tint to it. Accessories Hovering over her head is a simple halo with a light blue glow to it and is a shining silver rather than gleaming gold. P E R S O N A L I T Y Azedari is known as the Peacekeeper. She is calm and easygoing and is quite fond of living things from plants to animals. When she speaks, she speaks in old language with a prophetic voice, her words often rhyming with one another. Yet her voice stays soft with a silky tone. Some say her words can hypnotize. This is partly because she is a fallen demon and was used to hypnotizing dragons. Azedari enjoys soft calm colors and pastels. She loves going for walks at night under the light of a full moon. She enjoys strolling through woods, coastlines, and misty landscapes. She is mostly invisible and unheard by other dragons but she can reveal herself or whisper to one at will. She can also enter another dragons dreams if she wants and speak with them. When she does make contact with a dragon, she will often praise them for a good deed they did or give them a prophecy. Sometimes she will comfort frightened dragonets with soft words and lullabies. Some may catch a glimpse of her early in the morning when the mist still lingers and the sun still hasn't broke the horizon and the dew still clings to the grass. They will see her like a ghost or passing shadow through the mist, she may whisper something to them if she chooses, then disappear as soon as she came. S K I L L S Strengths *Read Minds *Become Invisible and Visible at will *Enter the minds and dreams of dragons Weaknesses *Can fall into temptation *Not a perfect angel H I S T O R Y Azedari started out as a demon, created for one purpose, destruction and chaos. Azedari never had parents or she doesn't know they exist. All she knew was to do whatever she could to drive dragons mad. She would terrorize dragons in their house hold. Moving objects around and scratching walls as well has entering and playing with their minds and fiddling with their dreams. She would stalk and stare and if she wanted too, she would sometimes reveal herself as a black dragon surround by a smokey haze and blazing red yes with a thick black tar pouring from them and blood and glinting fangs peeking out from her lips. She would whisperin ears curses and screeches of death and would often play out murders toying with dragons like puppets. For many years she did this till her transformation. It came upon her when a bright white angel appeared before her, his scales so white, the light they emitted blinded her and burned her scales. He walked forward and placed a talon on her shoulder and said "you are free, go forth and do good." Her eyes changed from blood red to light blue and feathers grew on her wings white as snow. Her spine changed an icy blue and a silver halo flashed like lightning upon her head. Her mind went from thinking death, chaos, destruction to life, harmony, and peace. After her transformation, she saw things in a different life, her mind was opened up and she became more logical as she did good. Indeed a peace of her demon self still clung on making her not a full perfect angel but a fallen demon. Doing as the angel had told her she went forth into the world and began to do good. Granting the wishes and desire of dragons and curing a dragon of their anger. She would leave tokens of luck on doorsteps and windowsills and whisper encouraging words into ears. T R I V I A *Azedari was inspired from the idea of a fallen angel but inverted. *She is part of The 7 Angels of Lahabiel. |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y blankicon.png |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Ask to be added to relationships) Text Here {| Category:Content (AvalonCat)